The present invention relates to learning how to braid hair and, more particularly, to a hair braiding kit.
A braid is a complex structure or pattern formed by interlacing three or more strands of flexible material such as textile yarns, wire, or hair. Currently, hair braiding is taught on a mannequin head or a human being, both of which include a curved surface. The curved head makes learning how to braid difficult and time consuming.
As can be seen, there is a need for a flat surfaced hair braiding kit to teach students how to master braiding before moving to braiding on a curved surface or head.